Bold Girls Give Better Head
by TheTimelordsRose
Summary: With war in almost reachable distance, Hermione and her friends return to Hogwarts for their sixth year. But it's almost like things have changed over the last summer. Boobs got bigger, skin got smoother and panties got wetter.
1. Chapter 1 - New Year, New Me

With her temples leaning on the cold window of the moving train, Hermione had her lips pressed together tightly - rubbing them against each other anxiously. She felt the grittiness of the micro-glitter in her lipgloss and the thought of her makeup maybe being a mistake crossed her mind once again. She had never understood the point in makeup. What was it for, what went where and why? Her mindset had only changed when the Yule Ball came along in year four and she saw how much potential her face actually had with a little bit of colour here and there. Even though she hadn't touched the stuff after that one night it stayed in the back of her mind until this summer. Her and Ginny were fooling around one night and decided together that it might be time for a new look. And now here she is, wearing a mini-skirt she never thought she would wear with tights - it was autumn after all - and a long sleeved top Ginny picked out for her when they were shopping during the holidays.

Hermione took out a muggle fashion magazine the girls picked up in a muggle shop in central London. Her lip twitched at how amusing it was to watch her best friend roaming around in the store, stunned by the different kinds of fashion and colours. A quiet sigh escaped her sticky lips as she flicked through the colourful pages, questioning the perfect bodies and faces she saw.

Her small body flinched at the sound of a knock on the window of the compartment. The girl flashed a smile at the two redheads that now entered the small room.

Hermione still couldn't believe how much her best girlfriend had changed in such a short period of time. Her hair flowed down like silk and her skin had cleared up so much that she was wondering if Ginny might have used a spell or potion for that. The new confidence suited her very well and even though her body looked nothing like the girls in the magazines she looked almost breathtaking. At least in she did Hermione's opinion. Trying to fight the little, raising bubble of jealousy that brewed inside her she now looked over to Ron. It took her by surprise that it actually seemed like he had some sort of stubble going on. She spotted little cuts along his throat and jawline, a clear sign that he started to shave.

"Have you seen Harry yet?

Ginny's voice ripped Hermione out of her thoughts and she turned her head towards her friend who took a seat next to hear.

"Huh? Oh. No, I haven't actually. I sort of expected him to come along with you two."

A little frown appeared on her forehead.

"Maybe he's with Cho somewhere?"

"Doubt it."

Ron grunted, his voice deeper than it was the last time she heard him speak, and reached into his jacket to reveal a in clingfilm wrapped two of them sent letters over the last weeks of summer that Hermione didn't spend at the burrow but with her muggle family on vacation in Edinburgh.

"She wrote him that she feels like they would be better off as friends or something. 'dunno."

The redhead explained before biting a chunk out of his meal. Some things might never change, Hermione thought to herself as she faced Rons sister once again. Her little frown increased slightly when she noticed that her top was more filled than usual. Was she wearing a push-up bra? Did they exist in the magic world? Or did she purchase one when they were in this muggle store and didn't notice?

"Hey, are you still seeing Dean, Ginny? He seemed to be really into you, y'know."

Hermione asked to keep the conversation up. The girl shook her head. Ginny and Dean were seeing each other for a little while before the holidays started.

"Too much drama. I called it quits just a few days after we saw each other last, Mione. I wanted to write you but I felt like I wanted to have some things to talk about when we see each other again! But now that I think about it, it really isn't worth the hassle. He was a little too clingy for my liking."

Ginny shrugged it off. Ron scoffed quietly. He wasn't very talkative today and Hermione started to wonder why.

Ginnys brother scoffed quietly to what his sister said but continued to devour his sandwich. The redhead crossed her legs and her over-knee boot clicked against the metal of her seat. It didn't matter who she was speaking of, Ron never approved of anyone. But if she'd be honest, it didn't faze her one bit. She just turned sixteen and definitely was old enough to make her own decisions when it came down to boys.

She had to admit that she was more than pleasantly surprised to see that her best friend actually stuck with what she had planned. She looked quite different - in a good way! Hermiones hair was braided to one side, some stubborn stray hairs still poking out but everyone knew that her hair is nearly untameable. Her eyes were framed by dark eyelashes and her cheeks had a hint of rosy flush which Ginny wasn't sure of if it was natural or not. And then of course her lips that looked twice as plump as they usually did. Hermione might have been older than the Weasley girl but in the end it was Ginnys idea to give themselves a little makeover.

She caught her brother staring at Hermione with his jaw slowly dropping before they entered the train compartment. It came to no surprise that this boy was so surprised by Hermiones looks. The normally rather prude girl that always had her nose stuck in some sort of book wore makeup and a short skirt that was not part of the uniform. She didn't blame him - her jaw would have dropped as well.

"Sorry guys! How were your holidays Hermione? Blimey! You look different!"

Harrys voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere and the boys leaned down to give his best friends a hug. He looked good. He didn't show any beard growth like Ron did but his voice definitely sounded deeper than it did the year before and he dressed nicer. Much nicer. This leather jacket suited him. Ginny caught herself biting down on her rosé painted lips.

After the boy took his seat next to Ron they all engulfed into a chit chat about the past summer and what happened. Harry explained that he just saw Cho and they talked it out - obviously with a happy ending, according to his swollen lips and even more messed up hair. Ginnys brother went on and on about how he is not looking forward to potions this year since it even drove the twins absolutely bonkers when they were in year six and Hermione talked about the gloomy weather in Edinburgh and all the runes they had visited.

And somehow Ginny just knew that this year was going to be one hell of a ride.


	2. Chapter 2 - Wait, you what now?

Harry was the last person to leave the compartment, carrying a bright grin on his face. He loved catching up with his friends after summer. The boy spent part of his summer at the Weasleys house just like Hermione did. But after Ginnys birthday in August he went back to the Dursleys to get some homework and learning done. Harry was in no way anywhere near as efficient as Hermione was when it came to preparing for school but everyone gave him a heads up on how Potions and Defence against the dark Arts were going to be increasing in difficulty.

The Dursleys ignored him for the most part and he was more than okay with that. Dudley was causing them enough troubles and that muggle boy managed to kick them off their high hippogriff. At the end of the day there was simply no time or energy left to be spent on coming up with spiteful words or disapproving looks.

The fresh evening air took the boy by surprise and he now regretted not stuffing his gloves into his pockets. The same applied for his Gryffindor scarf. The pair of woollen gloves, that Mrs Weasley had knitted for him last winter when she found out he had none, and the house scarf both were packed away safe and sound in his suitcase.

His jaw immediately started to vibrate and he tightened his grip around his worn off suitcase.

Blimey, was it cold!

His green eyes started to search for his friends and he quickly spotted Ginnys long, vibrant hair. His thoughts wandered back to her birthday party but he was quickly yanked back into reality as he felt a small hand wrapping around his left, free arm. Harry looked down to the girl, who was smart enough to dress seasonally appropriate, and gave her a half hearted smile.

Cho Chang was a very pretty, some even dare to say beautiful, young woman. Her dark hair fell effortlessly over her chest. A beanie protected her ears from becoming uncomfortably cold and she wore white gloves that were colour coordinated with her scarf and a navy coat. Although she was wearing a skirt Cho wasn't cold because thick tights protected her skinny, short legs.

Together they darted towards a carriage and Harry helped her with her suitcase and offered her a hand to help her into the vehicle. She let out a quiet snigger before she shook her head.

"No thank you, Mr. Potter. This, I can do myself!"

Harry responded with a grin as she climbed up into the wooden carriage, facing the castle. Quickly he climbed in after her and plonked down next to ... - what was she?

His girlfriend? His friend? Or something in between?

Over the last summer Harry and Cho had been owling a few times about what was now going on between them. They met up twice but not much had happened. They kissed each other a few times but she broke it off via a letter that stated that she just did not feel ready for something new after all those things that had happened in the last few years. Cedrics death affected her more than people had thought and she still struggled with guilt when she met up with other boys.

At least that was what she wrote him. After Harry responded with an owl he never heard back from her. When he entered the train Cho grabbed him by the hand and wanted to talk so that was what they did. She apologised about her letter and that she should not have gotten his hopes up just to let them down via owling.

But then she said that she was in the wrong and something about herself changing. They were kissing for a good ten minutes before she told him she had to go back to her compartment but that they'd talk later.

And now there they were.

Harrys body was slightly thrown back by the sudden movement of the carriage but he quickly recovered and looked over to the smaller asian girl.

"Would you like to talk now?"

Awkwardness lingered in Harrys voice but there was nothing much less awkward to say. Cho lifted her head and looked up to him, a little smile on her lips.

She was not the kind of girl that wore a lot of makeup. Cho reminded him of Hermione - well, at least of how Hermione used to be. She was smart and clever but much less outspoken than his best friend. But because she was such a gorgeous girl it baffled him that she looked so incredibly beautiful without the help of makeup. No lipstick, no ... whatever the other things are called. There were days when she wore a little bit of colour on her face but even then she managed to look incredibly natural.

"What is there to talk about? I think I made my position quite clear, don't you think?"

Merlin, why were girls so difficult to read? Harry had learnt over the years that what girls say and what girls do, do not always have to go hand in hand. Apparently just because a girl tells you you can have some chocolate does not mean that you can actually take some without them getting quite upset.

After repeating the same mistake of thinking what they is what they mean, Harry came to the conclusion that he should probably let them set up an agreement or contract of some sort just to make absolutely sure he is allowed to do something.

Hesitantly Harry opened his mouth.

"T-That means you are officially wanting to go out with me, right?"

"Yes, Harry. I think it is about time that I move on and I've been wanting this since we first kissed in the room of requirement but it never felt just quite right. But I figured out that...-"

Cho looked down to her hands that were intertwined, her voice quivering ever so slightly.

"...-it was probably just me, y'know? It was me that stopped all this from happening. Not Cedric, not my feelings for you. It was me that always pulled back every time I got closer to you. I kept telling myself that this is not fair towards him. That I should feel bad. But it's been two years! Two damn years and I am allowed to move on! And I now have."

Her chocolate eyes were glazed by tears when she reached for Harrys hand. His freezing cold fingers intertwined with hers and he moved his thumb over the back of the warm fabric of her gloves.

"I'm glad to hear this, Cho."

With a gentle smile the boy watched her and when the girl responded with a smile he leaned down to seal this moment, this important realisation with a soft kiss.

With a loud "uhmpf" sound Hermione collapsed onto her bed. With her face buried in several cushions she let out a delighted noise.

Oh, how she had missed Hogwarts.

The scent of the room was almost just as she left it, the bed felt just the same. For a few moments she managed to block out the voices and noises coming from her roommates to reminisce but that only lasted so long. With a sigh the girl pushed herself up to greet Lavender with a simple "Hey, how were your holidays?" and received a "Not too shabby, how about yours?" in return.

A few more words of politeness and meaningless small talk were exchanged before Hermione noticed her stomach rumbling. She only had a piece of toast for breakfast and now was longing for a good sized meal. She felt Lavender and Parvati watching her as she walked up to the mirror and seeing them exchanging odd looks through the reflection.

Hermione almost forgot. She looked a little different. With her bad habit to anxiously chew on her bottom lip or to grind her lips in general, all the lipgloss had worn off. She didn't even want to think about her hair. Quickly she took out the hair-tie and walked back to her neatly packed suitcase so she could take out her hairbrush. Now her eye makeup was still in tact so all she had to do was brush through the masses of hair and curls before she tied it up into a messy bun. Surprised by how well the outcome looked Hermione fished for her gloss but deemed it unnecessary because she was going to have a big dinner and it wouldn't last very long.

"It looks good, y'know? Your new look. Good choice."

Lavenders comment surprised the witch to say the least. Even though she had spent many years with Lavender Brown as a dorm mate they never really hit it off. They exchanged meaningless conversations and said goodnight to each other but their relationship never made it to a friendship. The same applied to Hermiones relationship to Parvati and the other two girls she shared her room with. The furthest their friendliness went was that one time one of them was in need of a hair tie in Potions and Hermione had a spare one to give.

"Thank you."

She responded truthfully, picking out a few loose strands of hair that now framed her face. Lavender is not a bad person. Annoying? Yes, sometimes. But overall she was always polite - always friendly. Is a change of looks really all it took for her to notice her a little more?

Hermione didn't care anymore but when she just arrived in Hogwarts and didn't know anyone she would have killed for a friendship like Browns and Patils. They did everything together and even after the witch befriended Harry and Ron she still longed for a female best friend who she could discuss female problems with.

Her lip twitched lightly to the memory of that one time she casually mentioned her period when she was twelve and Ron absolutely lost it and simply wouldn't understand how Hermione didn't die due to blood loss and how she could be so casual about bleeding out of her private parts.

But now she had Ginny and the Weasley girl really is the best friend she could ever have asked for.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm off for dinner!"

With these words Hermione left her dorm and walked down the staircase only to find Ginny downstairs in the common room. She just waved a girl, whose name she didn't remember, goodbye.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

Both girls chuckled quietly before wandering down the hallway.

"I decided that this year will be the year, Mione. I don't want to wait any longer."

Ginnys casual but also slightly excited voice made her frown. What was this girl on about?

"Wait for what?"

"I'll be losing my virginity. I don't know to who or when. But I know it will be before summer!"

Hermione stopped in her movements, staring at her best friend in disbelief.

"A-Are you sure? You don't even have a boyfriend! Don't you think it should be more special with someone special?"

Her voice went up a note or two towards the end of her question and now her friend stopped walking too.

"Mione, please! I am old enough to make my own decisions!"

"Yes, of course but..."

"No buts. I will do it. And I hope you will still be my best friend who I will be able to talk to when I did it."

Hermione sighed, walking towards the redhead.

"Now don't be silly. Of course you'll still be my best friend. I am simply surprised, that's all. And you're sure there is no way of talking you out if it?"

"Positive."


	3. Chapter 3 - So, you're gonna do it?

After swallowing the last piece of meat, Ginny pushed her plate away from her. She didn't say much during dinner but nobody seemed to notice.

Harry and Ron were too engulfed in their conversation about this years quidditch team and how they were going to kick Slytherins ass. She had to roll her eyes a little but had to admit that she was slightly envious. How could the boys still be so passionate about this? Sure winning against Slytherin was quite satisfying but was it that important?

Over the last summer the young Weasley girl developed different interests. Sowing for one. She knew her family could never afford the newest trends and fanciest brands. But she knew she could work hard to purchase fabric to do her own clothes. This new hobby took up most of her summer but resulted in many successes that she now calls her wardrobe.

Makeup was another interest the redhead picked up. But because she was always a rather crafty kind of girl she quickly learned the tips and tricks and was rather glad about getting Hermione on board with her.

She never thought she'd end up like them. The girls that enjoy chatting about their nails and hair products. But she was wrong.

And lastly: Boys. Ginny started showing interest in the other sex just a few weeks before her third year ended. Michael asked her out but it didn't last very long and broke up with him after a while. She started to see Dean Thomas before this summer and they started to see each other more frequently. But he seemed more into it than she was and she called it quits a few weeks into the holidays. Something she now regretted slightly since her plans had changed.

She was talking to Tonks about her first time and how it went down. To be fair, nobody ever said it was a cakewalk to lose it but the metamorphmagus ensured her that her sex life was incredible and that she never regretted a second of it.

Ginny was still deciding if talking to Tonks was a mistake since she felt like there was no way in hell that she could look into Lupins' eyes again without images flashing before her eyes but on the other hand she was glad she did.

She had to admit, Hermiones reaction to her plans surprised the girl. Since the bright witch was so into her idea of changing themselves up a little by changing their style and doing something with their hair Ginny thought that maybe Hermione became more curious too.

She remembered like it was just the other day Hermione told her that Viktor Krum asked her to the ball. She was so excited. Even though nothing ever happened between those two, Ginny thought that her best friend might start pick up dating after he left the country but the witch just returned to her normal self and went back to studying for exams that were months away.

"I'm not going to be part of the team this year. I changed my mind."

Harrys and Rons head suddenly turned to Ginny and even Hermiones head shot up.

"What? But - But you just started! You can't just ditch it!"

Ron was clearly upset and even Harry seemed speechless.

"Leave her, Ron. She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Harrys soothing voice managed to shut her brother up and nod in defeat.

"I'm full. I'll go back to the dorms, I'm rather tired. G'night." She murmured as the young girl raised from her chair. Hermione mirrored her movements.

"Yeah, I'm going back too. Night everyone!"

Ginny flashed a little smile at her best friend before waving her friends goodbye as they were all wishing them a good night.

Together they strolled through the big corridor.

"Are you alright, Ginny? You seemed a little, I don't know how to say it, off?"

Hermione looked genuinely concerned.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? I am just tired, that's all. And Dean was giving me odd looks, it sort of threw me off a little."

The redhead responded truthfully, shrugging her small shoulders as they were still heading to their dorms.

"Was it a bad break up? Between you and him I mean?"

Ginny sighed. "I didn't think so. We fought a lot - too much for a couple that had only dated for a couple of months. I thought it was just for the best, y'know? He started to get really clingy, owled me multiple times a day, wanted to see me constantly... I don't know if this is normal but it didn't feel right. He wanted something more serious than I did, by Merlins Beard I am sixteen!"

A little giggle escaped Hermiones lips and she nodded. "I understand. I am really sorry for earlier, too. I didn't mean to seem disapproving, of course you can decide what is right. Just a little surprised, that's all. Do you, you know, have anyone in mind particularly?"

Her friends sudden interest and curiosity filled Ginny with joy and relief. Between their conversation earlier and now she really thought that their friendship took an odd turn.

Hermione now leaned on the cold stone of the walls and the redhead joined her.

"No, not really. I was thinking that maybe I shouldn't have dumped Dean but I think it really was for the better."

"Too bad Harry got with Cho, huh?" Hermione grinned, her tone a teasing one. Ginny felt herself going bright red.

"Now don't be silly!" She exclaimed, having to cough to clear her throat. "This would never happen, I'm not a fool. I was eleven years old!" She whined but Hermione could only laugh at her reaction. They all loved giving the youngest Weasley a hard time for her crush on Harry when she was younger and made sure she would never ever forget it.

"Do you think I'm a prude?" Hermione asked after a few moments of silence.

Surprised, Ginnys eyebrows shot up. Hm. Was she? Many people thought Hermione was Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes and rules were rules and not there to break them. But did she consider her a prude?

"No. No, I do not."

The bright witch sighed. "Good, because I damn well feel like one!"

Her face morphed into a sad mask.

"Hey..." Ginny frowned and placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "Just because you see things differently than I do, doesn't make you a prude!"

"I didn't even kiss somebody! I am seventeen and never kissed anyone, isn't this pathetic?"

"No! No, it isn't! I mean, yes I am surprised that you haven't because I think you are absolutely stunning. But this doesn't make you a prude, Mione!"

"You were always much more open than me. Much more...approachable. I envy that."

Pity filled the Weasley and she embraced her best friend in a tight hug.

"Well, this is going to be our year, okay?"

"I'm so full!" Ron whined as he managed to swallow the last evidence of food that was on his plate.

He was still chatting to Harry throughout the whole dinner and even Neville joined into their conversation. They chatted about their summer, quidditch and all sorts of things. But one thing just wouldn't leave Rons mind so he brought it up in front of Neville too.

"So, how did things go with Cho?"

He could see Harrys turn red as if he just drank a whole bottle of fire whiskey. The boy with the scar shifted uncomfortably before deciding to speak out.

"Really well. Uhm. She agreed to be my girlfriend and that. We'll see each other after History of Magic tomorrow. A date. Sort of."

The boy was stuttering and ran a hand through his curls. The Weasley boy gave him a defiant smirk. Harry was chasing this girls skirt since he first laid eyes on the pretty Asian girl and now he officially got her.

"Good on ya, 'arry!" Neville exclaimed excitedly.

Ron leaned forwards and rested his chin on his fists, his elbows on the table, the smirk still on his lips.

"So, are you gonna do it? With her I mean?" He said with no shame in his voice whatsoever.

"Uhm. Maybe. I guess? I don't know."

Harry stuttered and ran a hand through his hair. Even Neville turned bright pink and looked down to his feet.

"Oh, c'mon Harry! You've been chasing that bird for years! And now you've got 'er and you're not gonna do anything? You're Harry Potter! You're famous! All the girls want'cha and I'm sure Cho did it with Diggory anyways so she probably..."

"Shut up! Shut it, Ron! Don't talk about her like that!" Harry said, enraged. "I'm not with her because of...you know! I actually like her."

Furious, Harry left the table, leaving a startled Ron and a slightly embarrassed Neville behind.

What did he do wrong this time?


	4. Chapter 4 - Don't be a party trooper!

"Ugh" Ginny groaned quietly as she rested her chin on the tower of books that were piled up in front of her. She despised Arithmancy.

Why, oh why did she choose this as her second subject?

She started to count down the last minutes until she was finally released for the weekend. As quick as a flash the Weasley girl packed her books, quill and parchment before heading to the door. But before she could escape, Professor Septima stopped her.

"Ah, Weasley! Hold on a minute, I promise I won't be long! Professor Binns has reached out to me to ask a favour from you. Last time he got to see you he forgot to bring it up, unfortunately."

Ginny frowned, her hand cupping her bag of school supplies. "A favour from me?" She asked confused.

What could he possibly ask of her? No scenario she could come up with made sense in her eyes.

"Yes. A student of his is struggling with keeping up on the topics. Interesting, really. Out of all the subjects this boy struggles with the one where all you have to do is read and remember..." The professor quickly shook her head when she realised that she had trailed off the subject completely. "Anyways. He is one year above you, year six. But since you are getting straight E's and O's he thought of you. He had asked Miss Granger beforehand but she declined the offer."

Hermione declined? How odd.

"Did she give a reason for why she declined?"

Septima sighed, pushing her glasses up her nose. "You see, her and Draco don't get along too well. It would only have caused trouble."

Draco Malfoy. No wonder Hermione declined. Who would want to teach that bratty daddys boy?

"Oh. You know, I don't think I'd be the right fit either…His family and us Weasleys aren't exactly the best of friends." Ginny shrugged, thinking that this would probably be the end of this conversation - but she was wrong.

"Miss Weasley" The professor sighed, looking at her student. "I am afraid you might have to. If you agree to teach Mr Malfoy and make him pass, I will give you extra credit. The way it looks now you would probably fail this year in Arithmancy. If you manage that he passes, you will too."

Damn. She had a point. Ginny knew she was bat at Arithmancy but that she would fail it? It seemed like she did not have much choice. It was not like she was upset about failing herself but she knew her mother would be disappointed.

With a sigh the Weasley surrendered. "Fine. When would I have to start?"

A smile appeared on her professors lips. "This weekend would be lovely. Thank you, Ginevra. Me and professor Binns appreciate your gesture. You are free to go now!"

With a nod Ginny left the classroom, heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Did that really just happen? Did she just agree to be Malfoys tutor?

Fucking brilliant.

A groan left the redheads lips and she chucked her bag next to a couch. She recognised Harrys crazy locks and plonked down next to her friend. Harry chuckled.

"Well, someone doesn't look happy!" He teased but only received a death glare in return. "Well, I appreciate your observation skills. Yes, I am not happy. I am actually very unhappy - to say the least!"

Before Harry could say anything, Hermione, who just turned up out of nowhere, jumped on the sofa across from the two.

"Unhappy about what?" The witch asked before biting a big chunk out of her apple. Her eyes rested on Ginny.

"Because you declined the offer of tutoring Malfoy, I have to do it. Me. I won't survive this! Or maybe it will be him that'll die. I haven't decided yet!"

The Weasley girl wasn't actually mad or angry with Hermione. Simply upset that she is being pushed into something she definitely does not want to do.

Hermiones eyebrows shot up and she was chewing her piece of apple when she responded. "Hey! You can't blame me for that!" But the witch just couldn't hold back a giggle. "Oh dear. It really does not sound like a bag of fun, does it?"

The friends sat in the common room for most of the afternoon. Laughing, chatting, whinging. Dreading the next day already, Ginny tried to talk as little about the tutoring as she could but just couldn't completely escape her friends' teasing.

"Hey, you'll be fine. A'right?" Harry tried to cheer the Weasley up and Ginny smiled gently, looking up to the boy with the scar. "It's just Malfoy. He's a dick. But what's the worst that could happen? You could fail Arithmancy. But you wouldn't fail the whole year. Just walk off when he-" Harry cleared his throat. "If he acts up. You don't have to put up with it."

"You know, you could try. And maybe get some secrets out of him, y'know?" Ron chimed in, a devilish grin on his face.

Ginny could practically hear the thoughts of her friends and all the possibilities floating through their heads.

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, her brows furrowed in absolute disbelief. "Now, you didn't mature at all, did you? Ginny, don't listen to him! Yes, Draco is an absolute buffoon but that does not mean we have to get down to his level!"

What her best friend said made sense. A lot of sense, actually. But somehow for some reason Rons idea did not sound too bad.

"It wouldn't hurt to try though, would it? Malfoy's been ruining our lives for years Mione! Years! It's an opportunity, you know? To get back at him." Harry sounded calm, yet excited.

"I can't believe you, boys!" The bright witch shook her head, furiously. "Merlin, you are not any better than him!" She raised from her seat, giving her best friend one more look. "I've got some things to do in the library. Don't come up with anything silly!"

Were they really that foolish? Hermione was still in distress about what she just heard. Malfoy is a dirty ferret that's for sure but when did her friends bottomed out so much? She just couldn't understand. However, it was up to Ginny to decide what is right and a part of her really believed the Weasley girl had matured over the last summer.

Hermione headed towards the library, a certain book already in mind. She had to prepare for her Potions exam after all. With countless thoughts that floated through her impressive mind she had her eyes glued on the floor, walking her way by memory.

Her small frame flinched and the girl almost dropped her handbag when she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"On the way to the library, are you?"

Fred Weasley leaned on the brick wall, a smug grin on his face.

"Merlin, Fred! You gave me a hell of a fright! What are you doing here? And where is George?" Hermione exclaimed, placing one hand over her heart.

The Weasley twins were definitely one of the few people she really did not expect to see on that day. Since they left school the year before to open up their shop and made their own living, there was no reason for them to be at Hogwarts.

"We came on behalf of mum, she asked us to check up on Ron and Ginny. Not too sure why, she just worries, I suppose. Also, George and I wanted to announce that we now officially moved out and wanted to invite the lot of you to a housewarming party tomorrow." The tall boy shrugged his lean shoulders, a smirk still remaining on his lips.

"Oh, and George is off to find the rest of you guys. Had a bet. Whoever finds someone first, wins. It's friday late afternoon. I knew you'd probably be in the library or on your way to it whereas he was convinced he'd find you guys at Hagrids'. Guess I won!"

Hermiones lips turned into a smile but she began to wonder if she was at the library really that often?

"Well, I'm sure you're house party will be a blast. Good luck with that. I really have to get going to grab the book I need, though." The witch picked up walking again but Fred mirrored her pace. "Come on, you should come. I thought you changed more than just your looks over the summer?" The Weasley twin teased, his hands in his trouser pockets.

Hermione had to laugh. "Don't be silly, Fred. I will probably never be a party kind of girl. But thank you for inviting me." She declined politely. But he wasn't having any of it. "Seriously, Granger! Nobody says you have to get blue and regret all your life choices! But I can guarantee you Harry and Ron will come and I am sure Ginny will, too! It's just a group of friends hanging out. Don't be a, what is the muggle saying for that? Party Trooper?"

"It's Party Pooper. And fine then if you will finally give it a rest, I will come. Satisfied?" She surrendered sighing but with a grin on her lips. The twins' charme was always delightful to be around.

"That's more like it. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Fred said, stoping in his movements before walking backwards. "I'll count on you!" The boy winked before walking off, back towards the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Weasleys."


	5. Chapter 5 - Why did I do that

Ginny sat in an empty class room, her foot tapping nervously. Why oh why did she agree to this? It was the weekend and tonight was the housewarming party of the twins' new apartment. And instead of enjoying herself and getting ready later she had to do this before she came here to teach Draco about bloody History of Magic!

Completely overdressed for a classroom she now was waiting for the ferret to arrive. The noise her heels made when she tapped the floor was the only thing she could hear. The witches eyes were covered in dark eyeshadow and silver glitter and her cheeks were glowing. She knew how many friends her brothers had and she definitely wanted to dress to impress.

"Come on, Malfoy. I don't have all day!" The girl groaned before wincing heavily when suddenly an object was chucked on the floor.

"Neither do I."

Dracos voice was rather annoyed. The blond boy slouched into a seat, looking at the Weasley. "I had hoped you wouldn't show up. I have better things to do."

Breathe, Ginny.

"So do I." She responded. Ginny really did not want to be there and Malfoy didn't make it any easier for her. "Oh, do you now? So you didn't dress up just for me? What a shame!" Dracos sarcastic tone was pushing her closer and closer to her tolerance level.

She wondered why he actually showed up. He really couldn't care so much about his education, could he? And why didn't his father just hire a professional tutor?

Ginny sighed and opened her book, glancing at her finger nails that she manicured earlier in a dark grey.

"Okay, what do you struggle with the most?" She asked monotonously. But the boy wouldn't answer. After a few more seconds she looked up to face him.

Damn, he looked tired! He looked back at Ginny but at the same time it seemed like he was looking into an abyss. His eyes were dull and clinical. The corners of his eyes were purple and towards his cheekbones the purple faded into a pale grey and his chapped lips looked like they lost colour all together. His hair was clean but a complete mess. Draco must have just gotten up from a nap.

"Listen, Malfoy. Neither of us wants to be here right now, a'right? But the sooner you start to cooperate the sooner we can get the fuck out of here!"

Her cussing made the boy look up. His mouth twitched slightly before he opened it to speak.

"Someone is feeling fierce today!"

That was it, the young witch already had enough. "Never mind, then!" She exclaimed as she shut her book close loudly before chucking it into her handbag. "Enjoy failing History of Magic. I'm sure, daddy will be so proud!" Ginny hissed as she raised from her seat. Stomping, she made her way to the door. With her heels clicking loudly and her flaming hair bouncing she grabbed the doorknob but before she could twist it to escape this hell on earth, Draco let out a small mumble.

"Wait, no."

Surprised, the Weasley girl spun around on her heel and looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "What ?" She squinted, her green eyes darted on the Malfoy son. He sighed.

"Let's do this shit."

Ginny ignored the sharp pain that shot through her system as she felt herself biting her lower lip. What was going on? Was he joking or dead serious? What changed his mind? A frown appeared on her forehead and she walked towards the boy, crossing her arms.

"So, you changed your mind? You actually want to do this?"

"Well...I can't say I want to but I do not really have a choice. So let's get it over with." Draco spoke gently but the usual arrogance still lingered in the tone.

"This is not something you can just learn in one session. It's a lot and will probably take more than just one or two afternoons, you know?"

The girl was still standing with her arms crossed, looking down to the other. He avoided eye contact but nodded slightly before opening a book.

"Where do we start?"

"How about the beginning?"

Hermiones skin never looked so smooth as in that exact moment - at least in her opinion it never did. She topped up her skin with a little bit of blusher before reaching for her nude toned lipstick. She had almost grabbed it but her hand froze and her eyes darted over to the golden tube next to it. It was a sultry red lipstick that she bought after watching an old film and adoring the dark lips on the actress. The witch never thought she would ever wear it but now that she was looking at it she was very tempted. Slowly her fingers wrapped around the beautiful packaging and she unclasped the lid before turning up the bullet. Gently she glided it along her lips before rubbing them together and throwing the lip product into her purse.

Satisfaction spread through the girls body as she checked everything in the mirror. Proud of herself, Hermione stood up to pick up the dress she was going to wear to the twins' housewarming party. It was a short, dark golden dress that she would pair with a pair of black sandals. Never in a million years the girl would have thought that the way you dress and present yourself could make you feel so much more confident.

Taking the jacket off her chair, she quickly grabbed her broom and was all ready to go. She was told the address and remembered being close to their apartment before so finding it should be fairly easy. Harry, Ron and Cho already found their way to Fred and George but Hermione wanted to quickly revise for Arithmancy on Monday. She wanted to go with Ginny at first but it seemed like her best friend was stuck with the ferret for another hour or two, so she swung her legs over her broom and made her way to the new apartment.

Before the young witch could knock on the wooden door in front of her somebody already opened it. A widely grinning George stood in front of her, a bottle in his hand.

"About time, Granger!" The Weasley twin grinned as he motioned her to come in.

Hermione snickered quietly before she entered the apartment. "Good to see you too, George!" She laughed and took a look around. There were still quite a lot of boxes spread over the floor but it already looked rather homey. The living room and kitchen were combined in one big room. Multiple rugs were scattered on the wooden floor and two dark leather couches were placed in the middle. The kitchen was not big but for sure was big enough for the twins.

Harry, Ron, Cho and Fred were sat on the couches, together with three other people she didn't recognise, and looked at her, welcoming her with kind words and a wave.

"Here, have one!"

The witch flinched slightly at the movements of the boy as he held a bottle of what looked like beer in front of her nose. "Oh. No, I'm good, thank you." She declined friendly before taking off her coat and sitting down next to Ron. She had tried regular beer before but it just did not taste nice in her opinion so she stuck with butterbeer. "Are you sure? Would you like something else? You don't really want to be the only sober one here, do you?" Fred chuckled, watching her face as she frowned.

The only sober one? Did they all intend on getting drunk? "Uhm…" She muttered. Is this what everyone means when they talked about "pressure to fit in"? "Give her what I have!" Chos gentle voice ripped her out of her thoughts and before Hermione could even ask herself what the Ravenclaw was talking about, George already handed her an ice cold can and a glass of ice. "Thank you." She mumbled as she inspected the writing on the aluminium. Vodka and lime it said.

One can't hurt, she thought to herself as she popped the can open to pour the clear liquid into her glass. Cho was holding Harrys hand as he and Ron engulfed into a conversation about Quidditch. The three guys Hermione didn't recognise were chatting to George about their shop as Hermione started to sip on her drink. If she didn't already know that it contained alcohol she would never have guessed it. It just tasted like normal, flavoured soda.

She was never a party girl. Parties were loud, crowded and smelled weird. She preferred staying home on her own with a nose in a book but she promised herself she would give it another shot. This one seemed to start out fine but slowly but surely more people arrived. Someone turned the music up and after about an hour and a half she couldn't even go to the bathroom without accidentally bumping into people. Incredibly uncomfortable, Hermione raised from her chair where she just chatted to Fred after having her third drink. She enjoyed them so much more than she thought she would have.

When the witch stood up the room suddenly started to spin slightly. She frowned as it took a couple of seconds to get used to that sensation and she slowly started to make her way to the toilet. She could still think clearly but her surroundings seemed to be slightly out of focus. The music was blasting but it almost felt like the blood rushing through her ears was overpowering the sound of the singer.

She wasn't getting drunk, was she?

Surely not. It's only been three glasses of whatever it was that she was drinking. For now she'd stick with snacks, she thought to herself as she washed her hands and dried them on some paper towels.

And maybe some fresh air would be good.

After Hermione reapplied some of her lipstick she found her way to the small balcony that was attached to the twins' apartment. Surprised by how nobody was on it she enjoyed a few moments on her own. The cold night air felt like heaven on her flustered cheeks. Her curls were moved by the gentle breeze when she leaned on the wood, looking down to the city. They had a fantastic view.

"You a'right, Mione?" A familiar voice, once again, almost made her have a heart attack.

"Merlin, if I go grey soon, it will be because of you two!" She exclaimed, laughing at herself for flinching. Fred flashed a cheeky smile at her as he passed her a pint glass filled with a purple liquid. "Here. It's the same drink you had earlier but a different flavour. I thought you'd like it." He shrugged and Hermione took the glass.

It was much bigger and way heavier than the ones she had earlier. Also, she noticed that there was no ice in it this time. Carefully she sipped on it and her eyes widened. "What flavour is this? It tastes incredible!" She happily exclaimed before taking another sip. It tasted like juice!

"It's blackberry. I knew you'd enjoy it." Fred grinned before shutting the door behind him, now standing on the balcony with her. As soon as the door shut the loud noise now fully disappeared. It must have been a charm the twins put on the apartment so the neighbour couldn't complain about loud music or any kind of loud noises.

Freds cheeks were almost matching his hair and the first two buttons of his shirt were undone. His dark pants were held up with a belt and he looked overall really…smart. The twins were always popular, even with girls. Whenever one of them ended up hooking up with someone everybody knew the next day because none of these girls could ever keep their mouth shut. But never did she hear about either of the twins being in a serious relationship.

"I'm glad to hear that your shop is going so well." Hermione said before using the straw in the glass to drink some more. Fred grinned. "Thanks. We are really glad about it too. Couldn't've imagined another year with Snape!" He chuckled and Hermione rolled her eyes in response.

"Tell me about it. The year just started a couple of weeks ago and you can already see the fear in everyones eyes. Almost amusing, really."

The Weasley twin had a glass in what seemed to be fire whiskey in his hand and chugged the liquid down his throat.

How many did he have?

He put the glass on a small table next to the door before offering a hand to Hermione. "Let's go back inside, everybody probably already wonders where we have been and you don't want them to start talking, do ya?" He flashed her his typical cheeky grin and she shook her head, laughing before grabbing his hand. As she started to walk everything started to spin again. The music was too loud, the apartment smelled like sweat and alcohol. It almost made her feel so nauseous that she now was craving some ice cold water to snap her out of it. But since all she had was that big glass of alcoholic juice, that was what she drank. Her left hand was still held by Fred as he directed them into the kitchen area. Once there he let go of her small fingers and she saw the shock in his widened eyes.

"Did you just drink all that?" He asked, looking at her now almost empty glass. Hermione did not even notice that she actually sucked that much liquid through the straw. Fred bursted out laughing as he took the glass away from her. "And I thought you didn't really drink! Boy, I was wrong!" The twin snickered as he accepted a shot glass that George passed him. "Cheers!" He grinned as he downed the clear alcohol before putting the small glass away.

It felt like Hermione couldn't stop smiling. Her resistance against alcohol lessened more and more by the second. Her cheeks were now burning hot and even though she knew she should probably eat something she just could not be bothered. The witch did not feel hungry; she felt actually rather full. And chatty.

It was like the young girl just couldn't stop talking. Her and Fred were standing at the kitchen counter for what felt like hours. As far as she was aware she spoke about how nervous she was to fail this year but Fred reassured her that she would do just fine.

"I was pretty speechless after I saw you at Hogwarts yesterday, you know? You look…different."

If her cheeks weren't bright red before they for sure were now. "Yeah…I thought I'd try something…different." She copied his choice of words before a shy smile creeped up on her lips. Hermione could see him gulping quietly. "Ginny had the idea last summer and we thought why not." The girl shrugged and received a nod as response. "She's growing up pretty fast. It's driving Ron mad, did you know that? To him she is still the little girl. But as soon as Ginny turned three we just knew she'd grow up really fast." Fred chuckled before squinting his eyes slightly, reaching for Hermiones cheeks with his right hand. As she flinched he looked her into the eyes. "You've got some lipstick on your jaw." He spoke softly before cupping the girls' soft, flustered cheek and wiping away the pigment with his thumb.

Hermione froze under his touch and it was like she almost forgot to breathe. Didn't he bring her inside so people wouldn't talk? She opened her lips but it seemed like she forgot how to speak. Was this the alcohol? The noise of blood rushing through her ears returned and the world around her started to spin once more. Everything but Fred. He shared a brief look with her before retracting his hand.

Clearing her throat she looked down at her feet before looking around to make sure none of her friends saw this little moment she and Fred just shared. That is when she realised that Ginny was still not here. Was she alright?

Suddenly her cheeks started to burn more than they did before and her vision started to become blurry. Were the results of the drink kicking in?

Long fingers wrapped around the witches' waist as she accidentally tripped over her own feet. Heels were a silly idea. When Hermione looked up she found that Fred was the one stopping her from falling onto the floor. She gave him a grateful smile but her smile and giggled sheepishly. The boy carried a smirk that only the Weasleys could master as he leaned down to put his lips close to her ear. His whisper sent shivers down the girls' spine and she involuntarily bit her lower lip.

"Let me show you the rest of the flat." The twin murmured in her ear as he once again reached for the hand of Hermione. Being used to holding hands in crowds she thought nothing of it and let him direct her out of the living room and even past the bathroom she found earlier. His hands were nice and cold despite it being incredibly hot in the lounge. The young witch giggled as Fred was the one now floundering but he could catch himself on the wall, bursting out laughing. "Whoops!" The boy chuckled now letting go of Hermiones hand. Immediately she longed for the cold touch to even out her body temperature again.

As she now took a look around she found two wooden doors. "That's Georgies bedroom" Fred snickered, pointing to the one on the left. "And this" He opened the door to the right, "is my room."

Hermione stepped closer to it and peaked into the room. It was nicely sized, a king sized bed with mismatched sheets was the centrepiece. An old wardrobe and desk were shoved onto the wall to her left and a big, red rug with fringes was placed in front of the bed. It was a little messy but not dirty. Just how she expected it to be. "This is so you, isn't it?" She grinned and turned around to look at him, only to find him standing much closer than she expected. Her spin almost made her lose her balance but once again the Weasley stabilised her by her hips.

"You looked incredible tonight." He whispered and the witch could smell the whiskey in his breath. His eyes were darker than normal and she could detect pearls of sweat on his cheeks and forehead. Frozen in her movements she couldn't speak but she could feel her blood rushing to her head. Her heart started beating so fast Hermione became concerned that something might have been wrong but all these thoughts were not important right now. "Let me kiss you…" The redhead mumbled, his voice raspy and deep. His body was so close to hers that she could feel him breathing heavily. His face was already very close to hers before she could manage to respond with a shaky "O-okay."

His lips crashed onto hers with force and Hermione whined quietly before returning the strong and passionate kiss. Her exposed back was pressed against a cold, brick wall and before she could even put one and one together, he had lifted her up and her legs twined around the boys' waist. The kiss was wet and hard and it was definitely not how Hermione expected kissing to be like.

It felt like her whole body was caught on fire. Freds hands were everywhere. On her cheeks, on her hips, on her legs…

When his lips wandered to her neck she could finally catch her breath. She did not dare to open her eyes as it still felt like an intense dream that simply couldn't, or rather shouldn't be reality. "Oh!" Hermione cried out when Fred sucked on the delicate skin on her neck and her hand buried deeper into his soft, ginger hair. "Fuck" Fred coughed out before kissing her lips once again. He grabbed her thighs and moved into the room before shutting the door with his foot. With a quick motion and a quiet "bumph", Hermione landed on a oft mattress and before she could fully realise what was going on, the Weasley twin already hovered over her and pressed his lips back on hers.

What was she doing?! Everything seemed to happen incredibly fast. Her mind simply could not keep up with her actions. She would lie if she said she was not turned on but was this really happening?

She knew the boy for years but never thought about him like that. Was he attractive? Well, she guessed so but at the end of the day he was the brother of her best friends. And yet here she was, letting him kiss and touch her. And she enjoyed it. Guilt kept coming back to the surface but was quickly drowned by another wet kiss.

His cold hands slid under her golden dress and her goosebumps intensified.

Wait. What was he...Oh fuck.

Without a warning she felt his fingers on her burning hot labia and she gasped loudly. No. This was wrong. What was she thinking? That's right. She wasn't thinking.

She consentionally let this happen. Only one word and he would stop. One word and he would get off her and she could walk out. One word and she could just go back to Hogwarts.

Hermione wasn't sure if it was the alcohol that wouldn't let her say the word or if it was actually herself but she decided to let him continue. Freds lips were everywhere. She didn't even remember him taking off her knickers. The noise of a belt being undone made her listen up. For the first time since he kissed her she opened her eyes.

The boy was hovering over her, his shirt was covered in red lipstick and so were his neck and lips. She could now taste the salt of his sweat on her lips as she ran her tongue over them.

Their eyes met and suddenly it all felt too real. Was she really doing this? When Hermione first read about masturbation she was curious to find out. That was a couple of years ago. Lust and desire was nothing new for the bright seventeen year old. But never in a million years she thought about losing her virginity to Fred Weasley. A boy she knew since she was twelve. A boy who was never even a close friend. A boy who was only in the picture because he was her best friends brother.

This shouldn't be happening.

Freds adams apple moved when he gulped before continuing to take off his belt along with his pants. Her legs were quivering with anticipation as she leaned her head back, closing her eyes. As much as she tried to relax, she just couldn't. She heard the pants dropping on the floor but still didn't dare to look. A squeal escaped her lips as he grabbed her by her calfs and pulled her closer to the bed edge. Without a warning she could feel his length on her entrance. Did he know she was still a virgin?

His next move showed that he didn't as he rammed his manhood into her tight, unprepared core. A hand rushed to her mouth to over up her scream, her body became stiffer than it was before. "Fuck, Fred!" She cried out but he seemed to think she cried in pleasure. Tears shot into the girls' eyes and slowly ran down her cheeks and temples as the Weasley kept up with a hard and fast pace.

This was definitely not what she thought it would be. It hurt. It felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside but her clouded mind wouldn't let her say a word. She lost track of time. It could've been minutes but it felt like hours before Fred finally shivered to release inside of her. The boy stopped thrusting and just collapsed next to her. Her hands were shaking and more tears welled up in her eyes.

What did she do.

Hermione didn't dare to look at Fred and was filled with relief when she heard his quiet, deep snoring. The girl stared at the ceiling, feeling vulnerable as ever. Her whole body showed signs of a tremor and she finally couldn't hold back her tears. She didn't dare to look at the Weasley as she was looking for her underwear that must have been dropped somewhere around the bed.

"What. The. Fuck, Hermione!"

Oh by Merlin, please let this not be true.

"Ginny, I..." Hermione stuttered but when she turned around, the girl already disappeared, leaving the door widely open.


	6. Chapter 6 - Weasleys and Malfoys

After the witch had finally accumulated enough pieces of her clothing to not be charged with indecent exposure whenever she would leave the apartment, she finally was brave enough to sneak out of the Weasley boys' room. Hermiones legs were still shaking and even though she was able to think much clearer, the alcohol was still rushing through her body and the hallway seemed to be spinning ever so slightly. Ambitiously, she headed towards the door back into the living room to look for Ginny, however a mirror in the hallway made her stop in her movements. Her lipstick had smeared all over her chin and upper lip and her mascara was anywhere but on her lashes. "Oh by Merlin, what have I done", the witch murmured, her voice husky and barely audible. If she had remembered correctly, the door two feet in front of her lead to a bathroom and with a loud sigh of great relief she thanked her brain for having such excellent memory, even when she was intoxicated.

Hermione barely dared to look at herself in proper light while she leaned on the sink, supporting her bodyweight. After one or two deep in-; and exhales she reached for the toilet paper and ripped off a couple of sheets before slowly dampening them to remove the traces of makeup that were covering her face.

"Is this a,-", a slurry, loud voice appeared and made Hermiones small body flinch in surprise.

The girl held her breath for a few seconds before coming to the realisation that it was only Harry who had stumbled in.

"It is!" He yelled proudly before noticing his friend standing on the sink. He was smiling from ear to ear. "'Mione! What a co…,coin..,coincidence!", Harry snickered before slamming the door behind him and heading straight to the loo.

Hermione did not even know what to say, clearly he must be ten times as drunk as she was as he, without shame, unzipped his trousers and started aiming. Immediately, the girl looked away, adding a hand to prevent even seeing anything from the corners of her eyes. She hadn't noticed that she forgot to lock the door.

"So, I'll get going, I think", she said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Hey, have you seen Ginny, by any chance?" She knew that considering his state, he might not remember anything or noticed anything but it was worth a shot.

"Nah, don't kno' when I saw her last", Harry shrugged and Hermione heard another zipping noise while he did up his trousers. "She drank with us and then poof, gone" the dark haired boy chuckled before looking over to his friend.

Hermione finally dared to look back at him, raising her eyebrows at him swaying back and forth before he finally decided to put down the toilet seat and sit down.

"Okay, thank you anyways, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione already reached for the doorknob but he wouldn't let her leave that easily.

"How come girls, …, girls are just so complicated?"

Harry truly sounded frustrated and when Hermione turned around to look at him again, he had his scruffy head in his hands.

"I'm not quite sure I know what you mean, Harry." The girl slightly bounced from one leg onto the other, just wanting to leave but she did not just want to leave her friend all by himself when he was clearly so very upset. A frustrated sigh left Harrys lips and he sat up straight again, well, at least he tried. He fell right back against the back of the toilet, now resting his head on the top of it.

"One second she wants me, the other second she just whines about Cedric, then she wants me again. And then she whines…again. Like…she did it with him, why not with me? I am the chosen one! Chosen! I deserve…I deserve to get it, too…" It took about two minutes for the boy to complete his rant, slurring every second word or so.

Hermione did feel anger bubble up inside her but she was sober enough to realise that Harry was completely off his face and probably would not remember a thing in the morning so she decided it would probably be a better idea to just speak a few consoling words and then try to make her way out of there.

"Don't worry, your time will come", the girl forced out of her lips before slowly opening the wooden door and slipping out.

By then, Ginny could have been anywhere and if Hermione was completely honest with herself, she did not even want to see her. What was she going to say anyways? That she did not mean to do it with Fred? Well, technically she did not mean to do it with him, but she did and she did consent to it, even though it was completely awful.

Without even really noticing it she managed her way through to the front door and within a few minutes she was finally breathing in some fresh, slightly humid for September, air.

Even though the air felt wet and sweat pearls decorated her forehead, a cool breeze sent shivers down her spine and she suddenly realised that she left her jacket up in the apartment. But in that moment she just could not care less. Quickly, she picked her broom and simply hoped she'd arrive back at Hogwarts, safe and sound.

Why could this image just not leave her head? Ginny was on her broom, probably flying way too fast, trying to get back to Hogwarts grounds. It's been about three minutes since she caught her best friend with her brother. Naked. The witch just could not understand why her best friend could lie to her like that? She thought she knew her well enough, but clearly, she was wrong.

What was even worse was that Hermione had tried to talk Ginny out of doing just what she had done just then. Or did she do it before and just hadn't told her? Were her and Fred secretly dating? - No. That just couldn't be. Ginny had spent most her summer with the muggleborn and she definitely would have noticed because Hermione was a terrible liar.

The Weasley girl was not nearly drunk enough to just whine and cry to someone about it but she wasn't sober enough to just confront her best friend either. Did she even have the right to be angry with Hermione? Yes, yes she did. How dare she try to talk her out of something she so desperately wanted but then not even listen to her own advice? Ginny did realise that her thought process sounded a little over the top and maybe even childish in a way but she was never one to have the best impulse control or the calmest temperament.

After what had felt like only a few minutes, her broom came to a halt on Hogwarts grounds. She started to wonder if it was actually Hermiones contradiction to her own words that set her off, or if it was the jealousy that overcame her when she had realised what happened. For some weird, competitive reason she just wanted to be first. None of the friends had lost their virginity yet and it really seemed like she could have won the race and that it was Hermione that beat her just stung a million times more than if it would have been Harry or Ron.

The young redhead made her way towards the entrance, clicking her high heels along the paved walkway. She almost regretted returning to Hogwarts. She should have just stayed and got blind drunk and simply forgot about whatever just happened. It wasn't like she could have turned time back anyways.

Walking past a few windows just reassured her that she should just go back to the party. Her curled hair was still sitting perfectly and her makeup had not smudged an inch. Even her lipstick was still in place. A tiny smile formed on her lips as she proudly admired the self-made sequin shirt that reflected the night lights. She did look good. Ginny sighed quietly before returning to walking back into the castle. It was rather quiet for a Saturday evening. Either people were staying in or were actually out to have a good time but it did not seem like anyone was just hanging around the school property.

Inches before she reached the big door, she decided to just follow her instincts. Sure, she could just go back to her room and pout all night about how unfair everything was but why do that when she could just go down to the Three Broomsticks.

Ginny had to be honest with herself. She was almost hoping to meet Dean down at the pub. She needed someone to cheer her up and boost her self-esteem and even though she and him did not end on good terms, she knew that the boy was still interested in her.

She said before that hooking up with him would be an awful idea, however, in that particular moment, it did not seem like such a bad plan.

Draco's cheeks seemed twice as pink on his fair skin than anyone else's on the table. The room was filled with cigarette smoke and an odd sense of familiarity. The crowd around the table was laughing and the Malfoy joined in even though he was not quite sure why they were laughing in the first place.

The white shirt he had folded up on the sleeves and his first three buttons were undone. It was incredibly hot in the Three Broomsticks, or maybe it was just the three fire whiskeys kicking in. His The blonds' left arm was wrapped around Pansy Parkinson's naked shoulders. Her cackling laughter rang in his ears louder than he usually was comfortable with but he decided to just shrug it off.

It was a mixed table with mostly Slytherins but also some Ravenclaws and Gryffindors and even one Hufflepuff who decided to just let the rivalries rest for one night and enjoy an evening of drinking games and would-you-rathers. Most of them Draco had never met and probably will never talk to again but for this night even he participated in casual conversations. It was a rather busy night in the pub, it was almost as if the students that did not go to the Weasleys party all ended up here.

Even though the night had just begun, most of the table was already utterly smashed and Draco was also already on the right track. He had switched to butterbeer to let his whiskeys settle for a while but due to the heat and the cramped space, even his pint was almost gone.

"I'll get myself another one", he leaned into Pansy to excuse himself from the table. "Get me one too!" She squealed and the young man could not help it but to roll his eyes. Her beer was still half full and her threshold was lower than anyones he had ever met so he decided to blatantly ignore her demands and headed towards the bar. It was almost too loud for him to enjoy himself but the slight buzz he had going on helped to cope with it immensely.

He had finally made it to the front of the bar when he recognised a very familiar head of hair. "Were you not meant to be at your brothers party?" He asked, before ordering two beers and sitting down next to her on a bar stool to wait for his beverages.

Draco couldn't help but smirk when he saw her rolling her eyes before she fully faced him.

"Don't get me started", the Weasley girl sighed in response before turning away again. She was clearly looking for someone, but in this crowd it was almost impossible to single out a person - unless they had fiery red hair.

He was not sure if it was the alcohol he had consumed but he had to admit that the Weasley looked very appealing that night. Pansy always wore incredibly revealing clothes to a night out and quite frankly, she was almost too chubby to pull off a crop top in his opinion. Ginny however had a rather athletic body. She was slim and lean however she did have a few right curves, at least in his slightly drunken opinion. She had changed outfits again from when he last saw her earlier.

"Mr Malfoy!" The lady behind the bar almost yelled before he noticed that his drinks were ready. He had not realised that his eyes were still glued to the girl in the barstool next to him. "Here", he muttered before sliding a pint over to her and sliding off the stool.

She straightened up. "I don't need your charity, thank you very much", Ginny growled before pushing it back ever so slightly, this time actually looking at him. Her cold, angry mask reassured him that she was not here to play but then again, when did he ever care?

"Darling, I am almost certain you do. Or did your daddy get a better job to finally be able to support your bunch?" Slowly he took a sip of his pint of beer, watching the girl get ready what looked like to strike a punch. But then her body relaxed and she actually reached out for the glass and chugged about half of it at once. "You are such an arsehole when you drink, Malfoy", she finally said before drinking some more, slower this time.

"I don't think it has to do with my intoxication level, my dear." He raised his glass and gave her a nod before having a bigger gulp of the beverage. "True that", she agreed and after seconds passed she raised her brows at the blond. "If you are sticking around for me to thank you, you might as well wait for hell to freeze over", she declared before putting her empty pint back on the bar-counter. Malfoy could not help but let out a chuckle.

"You know, out of all of you redheads, you are the least pathetic one, I have to give you that." His beer was only half empty but he ordered two more before siting back down. He noticed that she actually tried to hide a smile, however, he left it uncommented. The alcohol must have kicked in properly by now.

"You haven't seen Dean Thomas by any chance, have you?" She asked out of the blue but if he was completely honest, he had never even heard that name before. Was he one of Potters friends?

"Sorry to disappoint you" he laughed while shaking his head. "Is that your boyfriend?" Why did he ask that? He genuinely did not care. Or did he? No, he was almost positive that he did not.

"Er -, no. Not per se. He was. For a bit. I dumped him. Wha'ever, it doesn't matter anyways" she explained before grabbing her fresh pint.

"Ah, I see how it is, then. You're all lonely and vulnerable and need a band aid for tonight to make you feel better!" She did not respond but she did not have to. The way her body stiffened up spoke a thousand words. "Join me for a cigarette?"

After overcoming the initial cough-attack from her first drag of a cigarette, Ginny started to enjoy it. Draco had not said a word since walking her outside and she was kind of glad he didn't. What was she doing? It wasn't like she was able to afford a smoking habit anyways and apart from that, she always promised herself she would never cave. Even though those thoughts ran through her mind, the witch continued to smoke in silence.

She had to admit that, even though Draco Malfoy was a cunt of a man, he did look incredibly handsome. At least he had that going for him. Her eyes widened a bit when he caught her glancing at him, however he did not acknowledge it but rather just put out the fag with his shoes.

So, what now? Ginny did not want to go back inside. It was stuffy, smelly and nearly unbearable. A frown appeared on her forehead when the Malfoy boy simply started heading towards the castle. "Where are you going?" She instinctively asked, taking a few steps forwards to catch up.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?", he smirked, giving her a quick glance before shaking his head, keeping his casual pace. "Back to the castle. I'm over this", he explained, nodding towards the Three Broomsticks.

Ginny nodded while remaining silent. She caught up to his speed and followed him back to the castle. Merlin knows where Dean was, he sure as hell was not at the pub and that was really all she came down there for. And the longer she thought about it the more she came to the realisation that it was a good thing he wasn't down there that night. She would never be able to get rid of him.

The rest of the walk to the castle remained silent. But Ginny would pick silence over bickering any day when it came to Malfoy. The humidity in the air had disappeared and was replaced by a rather cold breeze. It felt nice on her, what felt like boiling, skin and it sobered her up just a little bit.

When the two had reached the entrance, Ginny was prepared to just head towards her quarters and go to bed to get some much needed sleep. But the boys' words made her stop in her tracks. "Are you coming down, or what?" The prefect gave her a few looks before heading down the stairs that lead to his chamber.

Confused was an understatement. Did he just really ask her to come to his room with her? Everything in her screamed "No, of course not you disgusting ferret!" but for some reason she simply followed him down the stairs. She couldn't be entirely sure what his plans were, he had a girlfriend after all, but she was eager to figure them out. Ginny felt like she had to peek over her shoulder to make sure she was not seen with the boy, she still had a reputation to maintain but so did he. Was he so convinced that nobody was up and going around here that he just casually kept walking?

The girl almost bumped into him when he stopped to open the door to his room, but he did not seem to notice. He left it open for her to enter and she quietly shut it behind her.

The room smelled incredibly clean and fresh, much to her surprise. She imagined the rooms in the dungeons to smell more like mould and damp socks. But it rather smelled like someone left the window open on a brisk spring morning and like clean sheets. The room was quite large, bigger than the lounge and kitchen area back in the burrow combined, with a single kingsized bed at the back of it. The dark wooden furniture almost seemed to clash with his white sheets. The lights were dimly lit across the room, making the room appear much more mysterious than it probably was.

Draco seemed to be pouring himself a glass of something, probably alcoholic, over near the dresser on what seemed to be his very own, private minibar. He kept an eye on her while he took a sip of the dark liquid he had poured over some ice. "Being prefect comes with its' perks when you know the right people", he smirked, following her eyes over the room.

"You mean when you are Lucius Malfoys son", she corrected him quickly, taking a step closer to him. In isolation, he looked even better than he did before, or maybe it was just the dim lights but being down there did not feel so wrong all of a sudden.

With a muffled 'clonk' sound, he put down the glass. The boy leaned against the dark dresser and kept a close eye on the Weasley girl.

"I bet this room is much nicer than Dean Thomas' room, is it not?", he breathed quietly, still having complete control over his voice.

Ginny caught herself biting down on her lower lip. A sensation of desire overcame her. A sensation she never had with Michael or Dean. A sensation she never in a million years believed she'd be able to feel about Draco Malfoy but here she was, in his room, on a Saturday night, tipsy and all dressed up. In need for something he would be able to give her. And that is when she bridged over the last few steps between them, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pressed her lips against his.

Immediately his hands were around her waist and in her hair. His lips tasted like whiskey, smoke and salt and she enjoyed every second of it. A quiet moan left Dracos throat and just before Ginnys knees could give in, both his hand were around her waist and lifted her up effortlessly. Before she could realise it, he had placed her on the dresser with him between her legs.

All inhibitions melted off her and she threw her head back as he nibbled his way down the side of her neck. Her hips automatically buckled forwards and her right hand slid into the boys' hair, getting a good grip. His hands felt like they were in a thousand spots at once before he slid his ice-cold hands underneath her singlet, causing goosebumps all over her anticipating body. She moaned not so quietly as his fingertips slipped over the fabric of her bra before moving to her back to unclasp it. Like on command she pulled away from him, pulling her top and bra over her head at the same time before tossing it in a corner.

The dim room made her feel less self conscious about her naked upper body and she wasted to time in unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed him again. Quickly, he slid down his shirt off of his broad but lean shoulders before he leaned down to kiss her neck. His fingers lingered on the waistband of her jeans and after she kicked off her shoes, he went down in his knees to pull down her pants, leaving her in her knickers.

Ginny stiffened up slightly, nervous about what would happen next but decided to let him take charge of this situation. She did not dare to look down at him as he started to kiss up her right leg, approaching her barely covered core. A moan escaped her quivering lips as Draco placed a hard kiss on her still covered clit, causing her to arch back in pleasure. "Fuck", she murmured quietly and received a quiet chuckle in response.

She was really letting this happen. Did he know that she had never done this before? Should she let him know? No. No, probably not.

Shaking, she unbuckled his pants, letting him take them off and before she knew it, he had her in his arms again, her legs wrapped around the prefects waist and he carried her towards his bed.

To her surprise, he fell backwards, leaving her on top of him and in charge. Nervousness overcame her but she tried her best not to let it show as she bent over to kiss him passionately one more time before she made her way down his neck.

Okay, breathe Ginny. You can do it!

The witch felt his erection pressing up on her pelvis as she moved down to his exposed chest. His minimal chest hair tickled her upper lip as she embraced his chest with hard, fiery kisses. This was not the time to be gentle and loving, this was not one of her boyfriends she wanted to show her love to. This was Draco Malfoy, this was supposed to be dirty and hot and passionate.

Though she did a good job trying to shove her thoughts and worries into a box far, far back in her mind, every now and then they popped up again. To push them back again, she thrusted her hips forwards reasonably harsh against his towering penis, causing him to lunge his lower region up again.

"Fuck!", he growled as he dug his fingernails into her hips, causing her to squeal in enjoyment. Hastily he propped himself up, wrapped his long arms around her torso and crushed his mouth against hers, his tongue exploring her mouth.

Ginny felt herself soaking through her pants as she moaned into his mouth, moving her hips with his in harmony. More and more her doubts started to fade and she started to increasingly become impatient.

Draco spun them around, hovering over her as he slid his thumbs into her knickers and pulled them off.

The redhead gasped loudly as she felt his mouth around her vagina, licking her up her labia. Arching her back, she just couldn't help but moan his name as he began sucking on her clit.

Her hands found their way back into his hair, gripping onto it tightly. As his licks became more rapid so did her breathing, enjoying every second of it.

Although it felt incredibly good, she couldn't help but let those thoughts creep back into her mind. At one point, sooner or later, he will want to fuck her properly. What if it hurts? What if he laughs or what if she just is not tight enough? Or what if she is too tight?

Another gasp removed those thoughts immediately as the boy entered two fingers into her. "Oh by fucking Merlin" she almost screamed as he continued to explore her inside. But this was not like masturbating. It was so different. It felt so good in so many ways but she just did not seem like she was going to come.

"Just fuck me already!", she exclaimed before even thinking about it. Fuck, did she really just say that?

With a quiet snicker, Draco removed his lips from her womanhood and Ginny heard a quiet drop before he hovered over her again. He leaned over to his nightstand to grab something out of it before focusing his attention back on her.

Protection. Of course. How could she not have thought about that? At least one of them remembered.

His face was buried in the crook of Ginnys neck as he entered the young girl. Not gently, but it wasn't too rough either. It felt like a harsh pinch and she was glad he rested inside her for a few seconds before he proceeded. She quickly had gotten used to the sensation happening in her nether regions and quickly found pleasure in the movements.

Her eyes were closed as she tried to enjoy the moment and her gasps of slight discomfort became loud moaning of pleasure. Draco seemed to get more comfortable as well as he started to thrust into her quicker and harder with every move, holding onto the redheads thigh for stabilisation.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight", he growled as he moved back slightly.

No! Why would he stop? She blinked her eyes open, only to realise that he had grabbed her hips to roll her over. With quick movements she was now facing the headboard, nervously waiting for what would happen next. Draco grabbed her hips once again and seemed to position himself on her entrance before thrusting himself inside her.

"Oh my…", Ginny exclaimed, gripping onto the pillows for dear life as he pounded away inside her. It felt so incredibly good, the pain was almost forgotten as she yelled out profanities whenever he hit her sweet spot with every third thrust or so.

She didn't know how long this had already been going on for but eventually his already tight grip on her hips tightened even more and he thrusted one more time before he stiffened up and gasped out her name.

The only noise audible was her and his heavy breathing before he gently removed his shaft from inside of her and after a few seconds he collapsed on his back.

Oh, dear Merlin, what did she do.

She climbed underneath the sheet before she positioned herself next to him, trying to catch her breath. The witch took a closer look at the boy, trying not to grin at all the lipstick marks on his mouth, neck and chest. She was not sure if she should say something or not so she just remained silent, waiting for what would happen next. And even though she knew that he was Draco Malfoy, she still did not quite expect his next words.

"So, I guess you will be able to see yourself out?"


	7. Chapter 7 - The day after

That morning, Harry woke up with a headache like no other. He could not even pinpoint the pain, it was simply everywhere. Even the nausea that started to build up he couldn't even pay any attention to because he was too busy not hexing his head off. "Fucking Merlin, I will never drink again", he cursed as he attempted to sit up.

How did he even get home? The boy had barely any recollections of the previous night. Slowly, he glanced over to the other bed to check if Ron had made it home too - which he did. The Weasley was still snoring away.

Oh how Harry envied him at that moment. He knew he would not be able to get back to sleep so, although he felt like just burying himself beneath a mountain of blankets, he decided to get out of bed. Maybe Hermione had a spell or some sort of muggle solution for this kind of ordeal. When he finally stood upright on his feet, he finally felt the nausea kicking in. However, he was adamant to just get in the shower and free himself from the smell of vodka, whiskey and whatever else he touched the night before.

He could not even remember if the party was good or not, all he was able to recollect was having another fight with Cho but by Merlins beard, not even for a million quid he would be able to tell you what it was about. He let the hot water run over his neck for a couple of minutes as he focused on not spewing up last nights drinks. After about thirty minutes he decided that that would have to do and put on some comfortable clothes that he could lounge in for the rest of the day.

The time read 10:39 am as he headed out the door. Ron was still sound asleep when Harry found himself on the hunt for Hermione. Hopefully she returned to Hogwarts last night or he would be screwed for the rest of what felt like his life. The students in the hallway sounded four times louder than they usually did that day. Why did he let himself get that drunk? What was he thinking? Ah yes, he forgot. He was not thinking.

"'Mione!" he called out, finally catching her near the potions classroom. She looked terrified for a split second before realising that it was just him. "Blimey, you look like you've just seen a ghost! It's just me. Listen. I had way too much to drink last night. Please, please, please tell me you have a spell for that because I feel buggered!"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment but eventually gave in with a reluctant sigh. "Yes, of course I do. But I'll need your wand" she explained, earning a rightfully confused look by the dark headed boy. He did not even have to say anything before she explained herself. "I stupidly have left my wand in my purse at the twins' flat last night. Now, just give me yours unless you want to feel like a decaying zombie all day!"

If Harry had not been in such agony, he would have laughed and shook his head at her demanding attitude but right then he just wanted some pain relief. He passed over his wand and Hermione casted the spell quicker than he could remember the words to it. Instantly, he felt a lot better. There was still a slight throbbing on his temples but compared to what he woke up to, this was rather pleasant.

"Cheers, Hermione. Say, have you seen Cho today? I think we argued last night but I barely remember a thing" he said, scratching his head with his wand that his friend just handed back to him. Hermione shrugged gently. "I saw her during breakfast. She finished before I did. I don't know where she went after that. Pardon me, Harry, but I really have to go. I'll see you at dinner" she answered truthfully, giving him an apologetic look.

"What about lunch?" Harry asked before his friend could disappear again. "I'll grab some food in Diagon Alley after I go and pick up my wand from the flat" she responded while walking off and soon she had turned a corner and disappeared out of the boy's eyesight. Now that the nausea was gone, hunger spread in his stomach but breakfast stops at nine o'clock. He could go down to Hogsmeade and grab something there but he decided to just wait it out until lunchtime. The noises in the hallways became much more bearable as Harry headed towards the Ravenclaw common room. He soon realised that it was probably pointless even trying to enter since his head was still kind of hurting and his stomach was growling. He could probably not even answer the riddle even if he was in his best shape. So halfway on his way up the spiral staircase he just spun around and trotted back downstairs.

"Harry!" A bubbly voice stopped him in his tracks, causing him to turn around, once again. The wizard could not help but smile at the happy looking blonde that skipped down the steps. "Mornin', Luna" he greeted her friendly and waited for her to halt in front of him. She stopped two steps above him, a heavy looking book in both her arms. Her purple dress looked funny together with her bright yellow tights and army green jacket but her style did not surprise him anymore. "What brings you to our common room?" she asked sheepishly before plonking down on her buttocks, taking a seat in the middle of the staircase, halfway up. "Er-, I was just looking for Cho but I don't know the answer to the riddle I'm afraid" Harry responded. "Oh? What is the riddle today? Maybe I can help!" she beamed, resting her pale chin on her heavy book.

Now he was in a slight pickle. The boy had not even gone far enough to even find out what the riddle was! He felt slightly ridiculous and even though he had no reason whatsoever to lie to Luna, after all she was the least judgemental person he had ever met, he did it regardless. "I, oh dear, I cannot remember! I am not feeling too great, you see…" he stammered, holing his stomach for dramatic input. "Have you seen Madam Pomfrey yet? It sounds serious!" she gasped while pulling herself up on the banister. "Come up, I'll let you in!"

Although that book she was carrying must have weight at least twelve pounds, she skipped up the stairs like it was nothing. Harry tried to keep up with her but soon gave up and just slowly dragged himself up the steps, eventually reaching the top just in time for the blonde to knock on the door.

"Some months have thirty days, some have thirty-one. Which month has twenty-eight days?"

Oh, he knew that! Harry always believed the Ravenclaw riddles would be much trickier but he must have a lucky day! But before he could answer the obvious, which was only one month had twenty-eight days and that was February, Luna answered. "All of them!" Before he could give her even as much as a funny look, the door opened. Baffled, he stood there, watching it unlock. "But…Oh." He understood. "This is silly" he grumbled before turning back towards his friend. "Thank you, Luna. I'll go and see if I can find Cho" he thanked her, receiving a bright smile in return. "You are very welcome, Harry Potter" she nodded.

"Oh, just one more thing! What exactly are you reading there?" The curiosity just would not get shaken off of him as he pointed at the massive book. A gentle smile formed on her soft lips. "Oh, this? This is just a collection of stories about oddly talented creatures! Did you know that there once was a talking dragon named Wilbur? He was very smart, maybe even too smart for his own good…" She slowly trailed off into her thoughts, leaving Harry not sure what to say, standing on the swell to the common room. "Alright then, I hope you enjoy your book" he said before shutting the door to prevent further conversation about Wilbur the talking dragon. "Sorry I asked" he mumbled to himself, grinning.

Harry had not been inside the Ravenclaw common room very often. It was very clean and almost seemed cold even though the room was full of warm, dark colours. It simply did not feel right. A few students were scattered around the room with their nose in a book or a few even played chess. Did Luna even say that Cho was in there? But then again, it was Luna Lovegood, you never really know what was going on in that tiny, blonde head of hers. Quietly he approached the Patil twins who were sat on a sofa, scribbling down notes of some sort. "Padma, Parvati. Good morning, sorry. I didn't mean to disturb but have you seen Cho at all?" Almost awkwardly, Harry leaned onto the back of the sofa, trying to seem as casual as he could. The twins snickered slightly. "We saw her this morning. She left for Hogsmeade after breakfast with Lavender Brown" Padma explained after continuing to scribble down a few words. "Yes, I don't think she will be back before dinner. If we see her, we'll tell her that you were looking for her" Parvati reassured him before she also returned to her writing. Harry sighed. "Thank you".

Frustrated, he left the common room. It could not have been a very bad fight then, if she did not even bother to come around to see him! This whole Cho Chang fiasco was confusing enough as it was but she always loved to just add another layer of crazy to it, just enough to keep it interesting.

The school halls crowded up rather fast just before lunch time as Harry squeezed his way to the great hall. When he approached the table he noticed that Ron had finally left the bed. He looked worse than Harry did that morning. "Rise and shine, hey Ronald?" he cackled before plopping down next to the Weasley boy, reaching out for a loaf of bread and some soup. The wizard earned some dirty looks from his best friend before he also reached for some food. "Fuck me, how could you possibly be this cheerful? Didn't you drink more than I did?" the redhead growled as he shovelled some hot soup into his mouth. Instantaneously, the dark-haired boy forgot about the whole Cho situation and grinned ear to ear. "You know, maybe I am just not as much of a wimp as you are?" His teasing remained uncommented.

"Mornin'" a female voice appeared and Ginny Weasley sat down on the opposite side of the table. She did not look half as bad as her brother did but she did look tired. Or was he already not used to her not wearing any makeup? She ruffled her hair onto one side of her neck, yawning before she grabbed some lunch like the boys did. "Ginny, is that a hickey?" Harry frowned. As far as he was concerned she was not dating anyone. "So what if it is?" she growled back.

Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed that morning. Defensively, he lifted his hands up, not further commenting on the bruise of her neck that she quickly covered up with her fiery mane again. Regardless, he could not stop looking at it though. Why did it bother him that she had a love bite? It did not have to mean anything. "I do not even remember you being at the party last night. I really should take it easier on the shots!"

Hermione's heart was pounding loudly in her chest as she was about to knock on the Weasley flat. Not only seemed her actions from the previous night even worse than they did before, no she now also had to return to the place to pick up her purse because she stupidly left it behind when she rushed out. Gently, she tapped her knuckles against the wooden door. The witch felt sick to her stomach, waiting for someone to let her in. Slouching footsteps approached her and she held her breath, slowly exhaling when Fred opened the door. Oh, why could it not have been George?

The young girl tried her best to keep eye contact but it happened to be rather difficult when looking at this man, who until yesterday was nothing more than her best friends brother, made her feel nauseous. "I left my purse here last night. My wand is in it so…, so I need to go get it" she stammered, ver voice quieter than usual. Fred's face showed zero signs of emotion, he looked incredibly hungover though and as if he had just gotten out of bed. "Oh, yes. Sure. Do you know where you left it? Pardon the mess, we did not get to cleaning it up yet", he apologised, inviting her in with a simple gesture.

What did he mean by 'did she know where she left it'? She left it in his bedroom alongside her knickers, bra and shoes! "Uh, yes. I do" she replied, confusion plastered all over her face. Fred seemed to be slightly stunned when the girl headed towards his bedroom.

His blinds were closed so she flipped on the light switch and oh, dear Merlin it looked much nicer when she had a buzz going. There were clothes all over the place, as well as a few dishes and cutlery. However, she managed to spot her bra along with her knickers. "Why would your purse be in…what…no" he did not even get to finish his sentence before it seemed to dawn on him. A mask of disbelief framed her face when turned around to look at him. Did he seriously not remember? At all? She remembered every little bit of that night, unfortunately, and he got away with nothing? "Please tell me, you did not just forget everything that happened last night, Fred Weasley!" She did not mean to screech the way she did but Hermione could simply not believe that it could be true. He had seemed much soberer than she did but maybe the alcohol lied to her.

Fred slowly seemed to remember because the amount of horror on his face increased within seconds. "Hermione, I don't know what to" She interrupted him quickly. "Say? Oh really? You know what, that's fine. I'm not here to tell you that I am madly in love with you? Okay? I…I just want my wand back. Oh bloody hell, just..ah, there it is!" The girl was raging, thus starting new sentences before she even finished one. But she finally found her purse and after a quick double check, if her wand was still in it, she stormed out of the room. "Damn you, Fred Weasley!" she cursed while stomping towards the door. Tears burned in her eyes but she refused to let them flow before she exited the flat, blatantly ignoring George who stood in the kitchen and had probably listened to her emotional outburst.

The witch forcefully tried to wipe her tears as she walked into the busy streets of Diagon Alley. Lunch time was around the corner but she was not even remotely hungry because she had one more very important thing to do. She had to go see Madam Pomfrey to ensure that last nights fiasco would not carry any serious consequences. She might have been drunk but she was a hundred percent sure that they did not use any protection because when she got out of bed that morning, the sticky liquid had crusted around her inner thighs before she washed it off in disgust.

The amount of times Hermione just wished she could talk to Ginny about the previous night that day were almost uncountable. She just needed her best friend to talk to but she knew that Ginny was mad at her. Of course she was, how could she not be? Hermione was a hypocrite. A hypocrite that slept with her best friends older brother. How could she ever stay at the Weasley's place again? She was sure that her and Ginny would be alright again, they simply had to be. But what if word got around? What if Mrs Weasley found out? Or worse, Ron? He would never let her live it down! Ever!

The efforts of wiping the tears had gone to the dogs as she bursted out into tears in the middle of the streets. She wasn't wearing any of her new, fancy looking outfits that day. She wore a loose sweater and old, washed out jeans she had since she was thirteen.

"Fuck, Hermione, what happened?"

Ginny quickly grabbed her best friend by her shoulders, pushing her into a darker nook of the alley. Hermione was sobbing like she never heard her cry before and even though she was still kind of angry with her, she just pulled her into her arms.

"Hey, what's wrong? Was my brother being a twat towards you?" Oh, screw this whole being mad thing! Ginny did not even know why exactly she was so upset, she might as well just drop it. The redhead couldn't help but smile a little when she noticed that Hermione was wearing the sweater that Ginny knitted for her. It was awfully shaped, way too big and honestly hideous but Hermione loved it and wore it to sleep whenever it would get colder during the summer. "I shouldn't be this upset", the muggle born sniffled before pulling back out of the hug. "I brought this upon myself. But he doesn't even remember!"

"He what?" Out of all the scenarios that had played through her head, that was not one of them. Sure, they had a few drinks but she had no idea that Hermione and him were that drunk! "So…so you weren't dating behind my back or anything?" the young Weasley sheepishly asked, receiving a shocked look as a response. "No, of course not, silly! How could I ever keep a secret like that from you?" Finally, Hermione brought herself to laugh a little. "I'm sorry that I was such a bitch", Ginny murmured before pulling Hermione into one last big hug. "Let's get you back to Hogwarts and get you cleaned up, huh?"

The whole way back they didn't say a word but it did not feel awkward. Ginny was relieved that she had her friend back but more than that, she was incredibly angry with her brother. That called for a visit next weekend and until then he'd receive a howler like no other. Both girls just jumped into Hermione's bed, both her roommates were out. "Okay, I know he is my brother and this whole thing grosses me out but…how was it?" Ginny had herself propped up on one elbow while Hermione just lied there with her head on a pillow. The redhead could tell that she was still quite upset about it but her brows shot up when Hermione started grinning. "I can truthfully say, it were some of the worst thirty seconds of my life!"

Ginny snorted with laughter and so did her best friend. She had to say, she was surprised! Fred had a lot of experience with girls but it seemed to be for no good. Or maybe he only sucks in the sac when he is blind drunk? Or it could be both.

She stopped laughing as Hermione's laugh turned into a concerned frown as she moved away her red hair, exposing the bruised skin along her jaw and neckline. Quickly, she just pushed the girl's hand away, covering it up again. "I, uh, I met up with Dean last night. I was really upset, y'know? I just…wanted something to distract myself with!"

Why did she lie to her best friend like that? She regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth and now it was too late. She had to play along. "Oh my God, Ginny! You didn't do it…did you?" Hermione's eyes were wide open as she propped herself up on both elbows, staring at Ginny like she just couldn't even fathom it. "No! Of course not!"

Why on earth did she say that?


End file.
